The multidisciplinary team of pediatric oncology investigators at the Medical College of Virginia will: (1) participate collaboratively with the Pediatric Oncology Group in cooperative research programs to determine the optimal treatment reginens for infants, children and adolescents with leukemia and solid tumors; (2) continue to provide leadership in the treatment of childhood rhabdomyosarcoma through the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study of POG and CCSG; (3) provide leadership in neuroblastoma, other soft tissue sarcomas, and leukemia studies; (4) provide leadership in surface marker and other immunological studies; (5) provide leadership in nursing studies of childhood cancer; (6) develop and participate in POG pilot studies in childhood cancer; (7) continue an active role in POG administration; (8) collect precise data by high-quality performance and adherence to protocol procedures and record-keeping; (9) participate in modality and disease-oriented subcommittees of POG to develop multidisciplinary studies of therapy for childhood cancer.